<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Home by Alien Reads (IneffableAlien), IneffableAlien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259130">[podfic] Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/Alien%20Reads'>Alien Reads (IneffableAlien)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien'>IneffableAlien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alien Reads (podfics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/Alien%20Reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author: <i>A star-creating Throne meets a Principality.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alien Reads (podfics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/gifts">snakeandmoon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192903">Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk">Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been trying to teach myself a little about audio editing and this is my second ever podfic.  I think it turned out cleaner than the last one :)</p><p>It was only right that I choose this story to read next, as it was written as a surprise gift for me a few months back and it is lovely.</p><p>
  <i>Here is a surprise back, Z A ;)</i>
</p><p>❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DxKIYpCmiXBiaNsOe2nwnOcR3PBIfT9p">Listen on Google Drive</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xx <a href="http://siliconealien.tumblr.com">siliconealien</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>